Starmow
is a character who appeared in the San Francisco arc of the Shin Lupin III manga and a mercenary who appeared in Lupin the Third Part III. Character History Manga Due to that the manga is written in Japanese with no English or accessible translation, there is missing information as the events written below come from the drawings. Starmow first appeared in the chapter Frisco Homelessness in the San Francisco arc of Shin Lupin III. He was arrested along with Lupin in a police car however after throwing something out, he tried to kick Lupin out of the car as a speeding truck comes but talked instead as he grabbed him back in. Lupin caught the explosive and threw it away. While they were talking, Lupin also stole his gun that the convoy driver has in possession along with a photo. The police car nearly crashed into the Golden Gate Bridge however Jigen and Goemon stole the police helicopter saved them. Starmow however punched Lupin and jumps out of the police car into the sea. After escaping and back to shore, the convoy driver shows up and thinks that Starmow is Lupin in disguise yet the gun did not fire as Lupin took out the bullets. In the manga, Starmow works with Koichi Zenigata. While waiting in their police car, he shows Zenigata his spiked ring. Going back to the police station, it is discovered that Starmow injured his left eye and had to wear an eye patch. Then he got injured more and Zenigata visited him in hospital wearing an bandage on his head. In the chapter Cablecar Jack, Starmow now with a skull eyepatch is holding Fujiko Mine in a tank to get her to talk and then kicks a electric device into the water. She manages to climb up and holds his shoes while being scared. He managed to lift her up and made a phone call while tieing her up from the ceiling. Then he looks at the plan and goes towards the rope with a knife to get her to talk. After another phone call, someone arrives and Starmow laughs at her then goes back to the plan then to the tank to rip something up. Lupin then comes with the cable car to save her however the woman that was talking to Starmow got electrocuted. Afterwards, he along with another woman and Chin Tai are in a base. Knowing something was up, Starmow pulls the switch and electrocutes a diver. Then a metal ball lands on his head but Chin Tai frees him with a scorpion that splits the ball into two. A Chinese woman from the FBI comes to the base but they only have a brief chat. Starmow then makes love to a woman but spies out with his binoculars, he sees Lupin in a submarine and dashes back to the base that turns out to be Alcatraz. Later he goes to a room where Lupin is hiding but sees Chin Tai murdered. Then he sees Lupin wrote a message of the back of a woman and supervising with her finds out that Goemon is involved. Turns out that the submarine disappeared and reappeared with Chin Tai being alive as Lupin makes off. While driving in his car, he ties up another woman however Goemon using his sword sliced the roof off and Lupin saves her. Lupin finds Starmow now healed up at his home off the coast along with Zenigata. As the home gets destroyed due to a handcuffed Lupin, he stands by the wall. Going towards a building, he meets up with Lupin as a ship was discovered. Starmow then interrogates a man who according to a X-ray machine is Lupin and gets the cards off him, he then shoots him. Shortly after Starmow was killed as he got spiked from his chair. Anime In the anime, his history was simplified and changed. He was no longer connected to Zenigata and his partnership with Chin Tai is stronger. The motive is also changed with Starmow after the gold ingots that were left by Al Capone and the clues were tiles that came from Alcatraz prison. Another change is that he no longer smoked. Instead of being arrested with Lupin, Starmow instead in his red 1959 Cadillac Eldorado Seville fired from his rocket launcher to take out Lupin and Fujiko. Despite Zenigata warning him, he does so with a smile taking out the Volkswagen Thing that landed on a police car. As Zenigata arrests Lupin, Starmow put a rocket launcher to his head and freed him from the handcuffs. He put him in his car and handcuffed Lupin instead along with putting an explosive on his back. After Lupin tells him that his name is a tuna brand, Starmow holds three tiles that originally belong to Al Capone. Like the manga, he kicks Lupin out of the car and dangling him as a speeding truck comes his way to talk. Lupin made a bet with Fujiko however Starmow doesn't believe the lies and notices that Lupin's handcuffs have disappeared. Lupin also stole his gun that the convoy driver has in possession along with a photo. Starmow drove around crazy in his car by speeding up and swerving to get Lupin to talk about the tiles, then he drives off the Golden Gate Bridge and escapes to kill him while holding a bag. He witnessed that Lupin got saved by Jigen and Goemon in a helicopter. Like the manga, he encounters the driver back at shore however he punches him to get his gun back. Unlike the manga where he had to wear a skull eyepatch for a while and had to go to hospital, Starmow retained his sight. He goes to a Chinese styled house and gives the tiles to Chin Tai who suggests to partner with him as they both trap Fujiko in a pit. Both him and Chin Tai noticed that there was an extra tile as they were meant to be five. After discovering that five of the tiles were blank, Starmow interrogates Fujiko but fails so with a spark between the two wires, he kicks the electric device into the water pit. While trying to tell Fujiko where the missing tiles are, he stands on her hand. Goemon then comes in and he tries to shoot him, only that the bullets are deflected by the Zantetsuken and breaks his gun. While trying to avoid a cable car that Lupin was in, he managed to fall into the pit and got electrocuted yet climbed up. He survived and went to Alcatraz along with Chin Tai on a boat knowing that Lupin was getting the rest of the tiles and got a new gun. He rushed to Al Capone's cell as he heard Lupin scream however he escaped. While he was shooting at him, it turned out that Lupin just put a balloon of him and Jigen. As Starmow, Chin Tai and some mercenaries ran towards the real Lupin, they fell into a pit called "The Rat's Hole". Again, Starmow climbed up from the knocked out people from Lupin's explosive ready to shoot him. Jigen then fired and shot through his hair, screamed and fell back into the pit. While it implied that he died in Alcatraz prison, he reappears in Lupin the Third Part 5. He messaged on PeopleLog while on a chat with Mr. Gold, Flinch, Professor Hunter, Ginko Hoshikage, Nanja Monja Bros and Goring. The only thing that he said was "That's the company behind PeopleLog, right?". Category:Characters Category:Male characters